His Star
by RoseFleur
Summary: Everyone knows about Rachel Berry, but do they know about the dream she left behind?


**A/N: I am still yet to own Glee. Another short little One-Shot for you, a future-fic, that I hope you all enjoy. Thoughts mean the world to me, because then I know if you like what I write, and if not, how I can improve as a writer :) Thanks in advance. _Peace&Love -xo_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel Gives Berry Spectacular Performance<strong>_

_Broadway's newest starlet made a splash last night in her first night in _'Wicked'_, playing the gorgeous green witch, Elphaba. Her vocal performance was extraordinary and her eyes danced with passion with each note she crooned. This small town girl, originally from Lima, Ohio, is set for great things, of this I can assure you. She set Goosebumps chasing across my arm and I found myself enveloped in her story, despite this being one of my favourite musicals which I've seen numerous times. But never like this; Berry certainly did it justice, surpassing all my expectations. She is most definitely one to watch. Also noteworthy was her co-star, Blaine Anderson in the role of Fiyero, showing promising…. (More on page 2)_

_**Rachel and Blaine: More Than They Claim?**_

_Spotted once again last night in the Central Park district were co-stars Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson, their hands locked in a firm grip as they laughed animatedly with each other. Despite firm assurances that they are simply old friends, these 'public-displays-of-affection' seem to argue against all previous allegations. It is true also that Anderson has confirmed to the media that he is '_100% gay' _but do these actions with Berry contradict everything claimed by the pair? Berry herself has been known to say that she _'maintain[s] a single status so not to allow anything to interfere with [her] work' _and she has yet to _'meet someone who fulfils [her] expectations' _but is it possible that she has now met her perfect man in Blaine Anderson? _

_**Rachel Berry talks, Boys, Bullies and Beauty**_

_Preparing for this year's Tony Awards, Rachel Berry does not have much time for a casual chat over coffee, despite allegations in the press that this is all she does with co-star and 'old friend' Blaine Anderson. However, in this exclusive interview, Berry sits down to talk about relationships, her childhood demons and how she came to be the star we all love today. _

-Rachel, thanks for sitting down with us.

_No problem._

-So tell us, how did you come to be so driven towards success?

_Well from an early age my two gay fathers encouraged me to pursue any dream that I held dear to my heart. I began acting and singing classes from childhood with no other desire than to be on the stage, and I feel so blessed to be here fulfilling my dream today._

-And did anything ever seem to halt your dream?

_My high school boyfriend [_she refuses to divulge his name_] was very against my going to New York straight after high school to chase my future. He tried to convince me a number of times to stay in Ohio with him, and at first I was so head-over-heels that I nearly succumbed, but I was convinced otherwise. _

-What about boyfriends now? What's this we hear about Blaine Anderson?

[She laughs] _Blaine is just an old friend, I don't understand how everyone has come to the conclusion that we're together? He's gay! We too met in high school, when he dated my best friend – a guy, by the way – and we kept in touch afterwards and remained close. It's nice to be working so closely with one my oldest friends, I feel very privileged. _

-So no boyfriend then, none at all?

[She laughs again] _No, sadly not. I suppose I just haven't found the right person to fill the hole…._

But here, the rest of the interview was covered up by a sprawled figure lying on the desk over the newspaper articles, strewn messily across his table. Noah Puckerman snored slightly in his sleep, surrounded by news of the only girl he'd ever loved.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Puck stirred and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. He'd fallen asleep again last night at the table, reading and re-reading news of Rachel. She'd mentioned him, here in this article. Not explicitly but _'I was convinced otherwise' _was definitely referring to him.

"_Rachel, what are you doing with your life?" He'd said, sat on the bank watching the lake ripple. _

_He heard the laughs of Santana and Brittany squealing as Mike threw them into the freezing water with a splash before diving in after them. Finn had refused to swim, instead choosing to sit at the side with a t-shirt on looking sullenly at Rachel as she sat down beside Puck._

"_What do you mean?" asked Rachel with only a minor hint of confusion._

"_I mean, OSU, really?" Puck snorted, "Whatever happened to New York, Broadway, your dreams?" He eyed her fiercely daring her to contradict him._

"_I just…" she stammered, trying to find an excuse, "Finn thinks…"_

"_Who gives a damn about what Finn thinks?" interrupted Puck angrily. "This is about you and your dreams, and all he's ever done is held you back. Stop chasing him and what he wants, and choose you instead Berry, you're better than that."_

_She sighed heavily and furrowed her brows, "I suppose you're right."_

"_Damn straight I'm right," said Puck crossly before his expression softened, "You know I'm your number one fan, Rach, so you keep on shining and I'll always be watching you."_

_She smiled up at him, her face glowing in anticipation, before planting a kiss on his cheek and standing up to go and tell Finn that she was confirming her offer to Julliard. _

They had broken up shortly after, with Finn claiming that Rachel never listened to what he wanted, when in reality it was the complete opposite way round. She had packed her bags and turned up on Puck's doorstep the morning she was leaving.

_He opened the door to find Rachel stood there in her multi-coloured coat that he so adored and had begun to associate with New York. He swallowed and said,_

"_Well you certainly look the part."_

_She glowed up at him and bit her lip. "Noah?" She whispered, so softly, it might not even have been her. "I'm so nervous." _

_He was pretty positive she had never admitted that to anyone before, because she was Rachel Berry, she did not get nervous. He smiled widely and pulled her into a tight hug. _

"_You're going to be wonderful." He mumbled into her brown tresses. "You know why?" He pulled her away, and holding her by her shoulders looked deeply into her eyes. "Because you're my shining star. Keep shining and your number one fan," He indicated himself with his thumb, "Will always be watching. Right?"_

_She nodded and confirmed somewhat more surely that she was his star, before standing on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. She leaned back and grazed the spot she had just kissed, swallowing the lump in her throat down and smiling sadly. "I'll miss you," She murmured in a choked up voice. _

"_You too." He affirmed. _

_Then she turned around and walked away, sending one last grin and a wave over her shoulder as she did so. _

He had not seen her since. She'd been too busy in shows to come back for reunions and adored New York so much that she spent Christmases and other holidays there with her fathers. He had debated going to visit but would always find some excuse at the last moment. Of course he had seen her in the newspapers and on TV. He flicked the TV on now, sure that highlights of last night's Tony Awards would be on E!

Confirming his suspicions there was the red carpet and all the stars glowing. He noted Blaine walking along in a sharp black suit with a thin red tie accompanied by a tall man in a grey suit with a pale blue tie that made his piercing eyes stand out.

"Blaine! Blaine!" The reporters called out, "Who are you with? Where's Rachel?"

Blaine laughed and led his companion over to the camera. "I'm sure Rachel is somewhere around here, I need to catch up with her. This is Michael, my boyfriend." He added with a meaningful look at the camera, throwing all the rumours about him and Rachel up in the air.

Puck smiled to himself. He should probably call Blaine to catch up; he'd always liked that guy. Then, there she was. A vision in cream. The reporter analysed the dress in detail.

"It's a one shoulder chiffon dress featuring one shoulder styling with a frilled bow detail, a contrast bead-embellished fitted waistband, and a draped skirt with gathered sides."

Whatever it was, she looked beautiful. She had complemented the dress with a typical 'Rachel Berry' headband, which matched the gold in her waistband, holding her loose curls in place.

"Rachel! Rachel!" The reporters called, flashing their cameras. She glowed in the spotlight, posing for photos before thanking them graciously and moving off down the red carpet to greet Blaine and Michael.

The shot changed and the voiceover said, "And now we cut to Miss Berry picking up her award for 'Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical'.

Puck sucked in his breath sharply; he swelled with pride: his baby girl had won.

"Wow." Rachel was saying breathlessly from the podium, clutching her Tony. "I mean really wow. This is something I always dreamt about, so, so this is for someone who always believed in my dreams. This is for my number one fan, I'm still shining for you baby."

Puck dropped the remote and his jaw in one swift movement. Rachel beamed out of the television set and waved courteously as she left the stage and the camera showed Blaine clapping enthusiastically.

She had mentioned him in her speech. She had mentioned him when picking up a Tony Award. She still remembered. He swallowed thickly and rubbed the growing stubble on his chin. He rooted around down the sofa looking for his phone, eventually finding it wedged down the side between a chocolate wrapper and the book he had been meaning to read for weeks. It just seemed like he never had time for reading anymore. He was always so busy writing.

He'd got into the song-writing business shortly after leaving college with a music degree under his belt and pages and pages of songs doodled and scrawled out during lectures. He mostly wrote for little indie bands who couldn't find the words to express their heartfelt plight about losing loved ones and he fit the words for them. Wrenching the book out, he found, unsurprisingly, a page of words entitled 'Untitled' holding his page. He threw the book to the side and switched his phone on.

He was sure he still had his number in there; he was the only person he could contact for help. Puck stood up and dialled the number, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. It went straight to answerphone.

'_You've reached Blaine Anderson's private line, you lucky thing,' _sung the dapper voice on the other end of the line, "_If you leave your name & number I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks for calling." _He ended smoothly and Puck could almost hear the debonair smile as Blaine spoke.

"Blaine, hi, it's Noah Puckerman, I don't know if you remember me too well, but I could really use your help right now."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The plane landed on the tarmac and Puck shut his eyes momentarily. He could not believe he was doing this, so spur of the moment, so impulsive. One minute he was sat brooding over Rachel, the next minute he was landing in _her _city and going to see her. He rubbed his face in his hands. The woman sat beside him placed a hand on his arm,

"Are you alright dear?"

Puck drew his hands away and smiled the Puckerman beam at her,

"I'm just fine thanks. A little nervous is all." Where had that come from?

"I'm sure you have no need to be nervous. Seeing someone special?" She smiled hopefully, pressing for more information.

Puck ran an eye over her. The eyes flashing with desperation for a good story, the food in a plastic bag sat on her lap, she was definitely a Jewish mother looking for gossip. She looked at him so willingly that he couldn't say no. She had the same face his mother did whenever she asked how Rachel was.

"Just an old friend is all." He grinned, standing up as the seat-belt sign flashed off.

The woman slid out of her seat and allowed him access to the overhead compartment where he grabbed his carry on and made to leave the plane.

"Good luck!" She cried, "I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you."

"Thank you," He called back.

It was only once he was off the plane, he registered her use of the word 'she'. He chuckled to himself. Women really did know everything. He made his way through arrivals looking for some sign of Blaine. Instead there was a man holding up a sign bearing his name. He shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and held his hand out to the man.

"Hi, Noah Puckerman."

"Hi there, Mr Anderson's car is just outside."

"Great." Puck smiled and followed the man out to the car.

Once inside the man explained that Blaine was in rehearsals and he had assumed since Puck didn't want to see 'Miss Berry' quite yet that he shouldn't be brought straight to him. Instead he was to go to Blaine's apartment where he would be met by Michael. Puck nodded and agreed with the plan of action, before settling back into the comfort of Blaine's car.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pretty fancy place you've got here," said Puck surveying the apartment.

Michael laughed, "It's all Blaine's, I don't actually live here, I'm just here to meet you."

"Oh right," Puck wrinkled his nose and scratched the back of his head.

"Please, sit down." Michael smiled and indicated the cream L-shaped sofas overlooking Central Park, "Can I get you a drink?"

"A beer would be great if you have?" asked Puck sinking into the leather.

Michael handed him the bottle with a smile and sat down opposite him.

"So how did you and Blaine meet?" questioned Puck.

"It's a really cliché cutesy story, I hope you can handle it." Michael chuckled before continuing, "I was working in a sandwich shop which he came into every day and one day I wrote my number on his tuna baguette, and the rest, as they say, is history. What about you, how do you know Blaine?"

"We met in high school, Glee Club if you can believe it."

"I can believe it." Michael nodded slowly, taking a moment to analyse the mysterious figure in front of him. "What do you do now?"

"I'm a song-writer. Are you still in sandwiches?" Puck took a swig from his bottle.

"I own the shop, so yeah. Anyway, we're not actually here to talk about you and I, we're here to talk about the illustrious Miss Berry."

Puck swallowed and bit his lip to stop a smile from creeping onto his face. "I've got a plan."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I just don't understand why it's so hard for them!" Rachel cried pulling on her jacket and sweeping her bag up off the floor.

"Well Rach, we can't all be as talented as you." Blaine winked and held the door open for her. "Listen, I've got to dash and go and meet Michael, but come over to mine in about an hour and we'll go out for dinner. Somewhere fancy to properly celebrate your Tony."

Rachel nodded and followed him out the building. "Alright, I'll see you then," She said, slipping into a taxi.

She made the short return to her apartment and let herself in. The first thing she saw was her Tony award, _her _award sitting on a shelf, glinting as the sun dipped. But having the award sitting there, glaring at her only made her think of _him_. How long had it been since she'd seen him last? The months ran into years and she could no longer count how long she had been out of Lima. She would never forget the look on his face as she turned to leave for good. A mixture of pride and sadness; a look she'd never seen anywhere else.

But it was not the time to think of him. She had dinner plans with Blaine and he was meticulous when it came to time keeping, a habit she thought he had picked up from Kurt all those years ago. She slipped into a little summer dress and tied her hair into a tight ponytail, pinning the flyaway ends back. Then before she knew it, she was out of the house again. She made the route to Blaine's apartment so regularly she could probably do it in her sleep. She hopped out the cab and into the building, greeting Blaine's doorman with one of her winning smiles.

Walking out of the lift and down the corridor, however, she noticed something odd. The front door of Blaine's apartment was ajar and it was completely dark inside, bar the few flickering lights inside. Rachel wrinkled her nose and reached to her bag for her rape whistle. She moved cautiously towards the door and pushed it slightly.

"Hello?" She called nervously. She heard a slight shuffling inside and cried out, "Blaine?" But there was no answer. She opened the door fully and saw the room lit only by candles. A dinner was set for two, with a view of the Manhattan skyline out the window.

"Blaine?" She shouted again, "Did you do all this?"

"No," said a familiar, haunting voice, "I did."

She spun around to see Noah Puckerman walking towards her, looking as handsome as he always did, wearing a black open neck shirt and grey trousers.

"Noah?" She choked out, and he nodded in the pale light. "What are you doing here?"

"I made you dinner. And I asked Blaine if I could use his apartment to host it." He explained strolling towards her, in his very memorable nonchalant swagger.

"No, I mean what are you doing in New York?"

"Well my baby girl won a Tony, and that don't happen every day, so I figured she deserved a proper celebration, because after all, I am her number one fan and she is my,"

"Shining star," finished Rachel, struggling to catch her breath.

"I missed you baby girl." Puck put his arms around her closing the gap between them.

"I missed you too." Rachel whispered, hardly believing that he was here, in New York, with her.

"And you should probably also know that I love you." He said, looking down at her.

"I know," smiled Rachel, "I've known for a long time."

"How?" asked Puck, eying her with confusion.

"Because you believed in me and made me shine, when the people I thought cared didn't." Rachel drew in her breath, unable to look away from him, being here, in New York, the city where all her dreams came true - apparently.

"I saw your Tony acceptance speech." He stated simply, looking down to her.

"You did?" asked Rachel, her eyes lighting up as she met his gaze.

"Mmhm, and all I could think to myself was, if my star is shining so bright, following her dreams, how dumb was I not to follow my own?"

"What dreams?" questioned Rachel, putting her head on one side.

"You."

And he grazed her cheek with his thumb, running it across her face, taking her face in his palms and tilting her mouth to meet his. He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her tenderly.

"Took you long enough." She reprimanded him, slapping him across the chest.

"Hey!" cried Noah, rubbing his chest where she'd hit him.

"I love you too, by the way." Rachel smiled as he swept her up into his arms again.

"Good." He murmured into her mouth, sealing it with a kiss.

_**Berry Banishes Blaine Rumours with New Beau **_

_Tony Award Winner, Rachel Berry finally put rumours about a relationship between herself and co-star Blaine Anderson to bed by appearing out with a mysterious new man on her arm. Sources say the Mohawked eye candy is Noah Puckerman, an up and coming songwriter from Berry's hometown of Lima. When asked his thoughts on it, Blaine Anderson laughed and said he was '_very happy for both of them'_ and had played a part in bringing the pair together. He confirmed that Puckerman was a former flame of Berry's from the 'Pre-New York Years' as he put it, but only recently have they become re-acquainted. Anderson says they have spent many weekends with him and his boyfriend, Michael Howell (see below) and Puckerman plans to move to New York within the next month to be closer to Berry. For more pictures visit our website._

* * *

><p><strong>RR!x **


End file.
